


Maps and Books

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam felt like he was asphyxiating, with his whole world turning white  behind his eyelids as Cas drew his tongue languorously across the line of his hips. The soft stroke of finger tips raced down Sam’s spine as he arched upward to feel the angel’s stubble graze over him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps and Books

Sam felt like he was asphyxiating, with his whole world turning white behind his eyelids as Cas drew his tongue languorously across the line of his hips. The soft stroke of finger tips raced down Sam’s spine as he arched upward to feel the angel’s stubble graze over him. Clenched fingers tangled into Castiel’s hair and tugged, creating a chain reaction of stutters and faults from Cas. The chapped lips parted above Sam’s abdomen, the breath exhaled with his moan tickling the man beneath him.

A long drag of bodies brought Castiel up to meet Sam’s lips and they clashed ferociously. Sam pushed every line of Castiel’s body into him as if he could breathe in his very being. Castiel pushed against Sam, trying to give it to him. The hot, heavy kisses slowed to slow, deliberate explorations. Sam was a map that Castiel had set out to navigate. Lips followed the mountain range of his neck, stilling at the peak of his Adam’s Apple. Fingers explored the plains of his chest, tracing the contours of the land.

Castiel was a book Sam ached to devour. He kissed his ear, finding a spot beneath it that drew out a language of moans from Castiel. It was a familiar spot, a bookmark. He ran his fingers across his spine, tracing the bones that bound him together. And then the words came alive, a soft whisper in Sam’s ear as lips grazed his cheek.

_“You are loved, Sam Winchester.”_


End file.
